A client computing device may offload image rendering operations to a server computing device. In particular, the server computing device may render images and send the rendered images to the client computing device via a wide area network. For example, a client computing device may offload rendering operations to a server computing device, because the client computing device may have hardware limitations that restrict the image rendering capabilities of the client computing device.